Carboxylic acids which are derived from vegetable oils are overbased to provide a gel-like composition. As the name implies, "overbasing" enables the incorporation of higher than stoichiometric amounts of basic salts such as calcium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide or magnesium hydroxide to a fatty acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,881 (Lissant, Jul. 1, 1975) relates to non-Newtonian cosmetic, nutritive and pharmaceutical preparations exemplified by stable high internal phase ratio emulsions. High internal phase ratio emulsions possess radically different properties from those of the low or medium internal phase ratio types. Specifically, they are non-Newtonian in nature exhibiting a yield value phenomenon and a decrease in the effective viscosity with share rate. In contrast to gels which require significant time periods to recover their body when subject to shear, high internal phase ratio emulsions recover to high viscosities almost instantaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,309 (Cheng et al., Oct. 21, 1980) relates to a facile method of preparing stable, fluid magnesium--containing dispersions which comprise heating Mg(OH).sub.2 above its hydration temperature in the presence of a fluid of low volatility containing a dispersing agent soluble in said fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,516 (Chang et al., Jan. 12, 1982) is directed to an anhydrous pseudoplastic and thixotropic oleaginous vehicle and the method by which it is prepared. More particularly, the anhydrous oleaginous vehicle is an anhydrous oleagenous material which is thickened by at least one solid emulsifying agent having an HLB not in excess of 12 and is prepared by mixing the oleaginous material and emulsifying agent at elevated temperature and then cooling the mixture over a temperature range of at least about 15.degree. C., said range encompassing the melting or pour point of the agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,680 (Glass et al., Apr. 7, 1992) relates to a reduced fat ready-to-spread frosting composition comprising a sweetening agent; reduced levels of a defined triglyceride high solids index shortening; high levels of particular emulsifiers; about 0.1 to 1.0 wt. % of a selected high strength gelling agent; and elevated moisture levels. The shortening system is characterized by a high solid fat index. The frosting composition has a density of about 0.95-1.20 g/cc, contains less than about 6% total fat, and is further characterized in that the weight ratio of triglyceride to emulsifier is about 1:0.3-0.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,953 (Hamaguchi, Jul. 7, 1992) is directed to a fat or oil composition in powdery or granular form and a process for producing the same. More particularly, this reference is concerned with a composition comprising a fat or oil, a base material having the fat or oil included therein by occlusion or absorption and a polyol having at least two hydroxyl groups, which composition is in the form of a powder or granular having a water content, a maximum particle diameter, an average particle diameter and an angle of repose in specific ranges. The fat or oil composition of this reference has its fat or oil component well included therein by occlusion or absorption irrespective of whether the fat or oil component is liquid, semisolid or solid and has excellent handling characteristics because it has good flowability. The composition is also advantageous in that when it is contacted with water, the fat or oil is quickly separated without forming an unfavorable emulsion with water leading to benefits in use for various food products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,123 (Laiho et al., Jul. 21, 1992) relates to a feed and to a process for its production. According to the process, a fatty substance is converted to the form of a metal salt of a fatty acid or fatty acids, and is combined with a carrier such as a concentrated feed. In the salt form, the salt is protected in such a way that it will not disturb the disintegration taking place in the rumen of a ruminant, but it is, nevertheless, exploitable by the digestive system of the animal. What is essential in the reference is that the metal salt is formed into a three-dimensional matrix so that substantially liquid fat or fatty acids remain in the cavities of the matrix. In a matrix form such as this, the fat is fluid and it can be transferred and batched like a liquid. It is possible to use vegetable oils which contain unsaturated fats and fatty acids for the production of a feed, whereby the fats and fatty acids can be caused, by means of the protection, to pass through the digestive system of a ruminant to the milk produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,796 (Bernhardt et al., Oct. 27, 1992) is directed to a composition of matter comprising: (a) an edible, non-absorbable, non-digestible low calorie fat material having non-Newtonian pseudoplastic properties at body temperature; and (b) an edible, absorbable, digestible food material which acts as a solvent for the fat material. The rheological properties of the fat material are defined in terms of thixotropy, yield point, thioxotropic area, and liquid/solid stability. The composition is useful as a fat substitute in low calorie food products. The composition provides a non-waxy taste in the mouth, and a laxative side effect is avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,270 (Cante et al., Mar. 16, 1993) provides new and useful vegetable oil calcium citrate salt compositions which are readily adaptable for use in food compositions, particularly as opacifiers, whitening agents and partial fat substitutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,921 (Yesair, May 24, 1994) discloses a composition containing non-esterified fatty acids having 14-18 carbon atoms, monoglycerides which are monoesters of glycerol and fatty acids having 14-18 carbon atoms, lysophosphatidylcholine in which the fatty acid moiety has 14-18 carbon atoms and bicarbonate. The compositions can optionally also contain bile salts. These compositions form submicron size colloidal particles and can act as vehicles for transporting orally administered drugs, sources of calories in the form of readily absorbable fats and as particles for topical application to the skin. A method of making these particles is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,424 (Vinci et al., Mar. 28, 1995) is directed to gelled overbased materials prepared by mixing an overbased composition of a metal salt of an organic acid material containing at least 8 carbon atoms, a metal salt of an organic acid material containing fewer than 6 carbon atoms, and a metal carbonate in an oleophilic medium, with an alcohol or an alcohol-water mixture, and heating the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,011 (Heertje et al., Jul. 29, 1997) provides a new way of structuring the aqueous phase of spreads and dressings. The formation of a mesomorphic phase can give rise to a firm texture and consistency. It has been found that if the aqueous phase of a spread or dressing contains a combination of such a mesomorphic phase and a specific amount of biopolymer this provides inter alia superior low fat products which are less grainy and/or which have a reduced tendency to lose moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,189 (Grieveson et al., Aug. 26, 1997) is directed to an aqueous liquid cleansing and moisturizing composition comprising a surface active agent selected from anionic, nonionic, zwitterionic and cationic surface active agents and mixtures thereof; a benefit agent having a weight average particle size in the range 50 to 500 microns; and a thickening agent. The thickening agent is added to the benefit agent in amount from 1 to 50% wt., based on the benefit agent.